Portable compressors generally include a frame structure supported on wheels. The frame structure supports a housing and has a cover that can be operated to access the inside of the housing. The housing supports a compressor system which provides high pressure air from a port that can be inside of outside the housing. To supply the high pressure air to a desired location, a hose is provided for connection to the discharge port.